This Can't Be Happening
by FireDarknessLove
Summary: A cute one shot between Kid and Ash(OC) from Kid's perspective. Rated T for romance, not really sure if it actually should be T, it has nothing bad in it. Anyway, Please R&R! Sorry for bad summery. But I have reviews to prove its good! ;P


Ok, no judging for this. But I really like it, so if you don't, well... I don't know. Just stop reading, I guess. And no, this is _not_ necessarily what is going to happen in The Other Side of Dreams, or if it is, not exactly like this. This I just a cute oneshot I just wanted to write. So enjoy!

* * *

"See you later!" Ash shouted as she ran out the door with her partners. Kid smiled and waved back. He watched through the window as she ran down the street to her new mission, and Kid couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time he would see her.

He shook himself, and walked back upstairs. He fell onto his bed, and looked up at the white ceiling. "Why is my heart pounding?" he thought to himself. He knew the feeling. It was fear. He had felt it many times before. But this wasn't the scared fear. This was like worry, except... It had something else in it. He pushed the thought aside, and immediately Ash popped back into his head. He smiled involuntarily as he imagined her dark eyes- wait, what?

Kid shot up, and shook his head. Why did she do this to him? Whenever she was near him, his heart pounded and his chest ached and he wanted- Kid gulped. He didn't want to think about what he wanted. He got up and walked down the hallway, trying to fix his mind on the symmetry. But his mind kept creeping back to the nagging doubts. He gave up, and went back to his room. He hit the radio button on his stereo, and turned the volume up. "I don't wanna fall in love" blasted through his speakers. He growled softly, then laughed at the irony. He flipped the channel, and "Im Your's" came on. Kid stopped laughing, and kept flipping channels. Love song after love song came on, making Kid more frustrated by the second. "Shut up!" he shouted at the speakers, and unplugged the stereo. The silence was deafening. Kid sank down to the floor. When had it become this bad?

Life used to be simple. Collect Kishin eggs, fix the symmetry in the house, hang out with friends... It was easy to know what he felt. He was either annoyed or content. Or freaking out... But either way, he understood his life. Then he had met Ash. With her dark hair pulled back in symmetrical pigtails and her alluring eyes, she was like a candy to bug for him. But when he was around her, new emotions came. Suddenly he could laugh, and he was happy, and nervous, and... a little shy. It was weird. His world had been turned upside-down. And he didn't know how to deal with it. So he had ignored the feelings at first. And at first, he could do it. But it became increasingly hard to resist the impulse to talk to her, to play with her hair, to pick her up, to- to kiss her. He was breaking down. Sometimes, he would stare at her the whole class, and never learn a thing. It was unnatural.

These feelings would be fine, even great... if he were human. If he wasn't a Shinnigami, a death god, an immortal. Shinnigamis don't fall in love. Shinnigamis weren't even supposed to have feelings. But he did. And he didn't know how to pretend he didn't anymore. They were too strong.

Kid didn't know when he had fallen asleep. All he knew was that now someone was shaking him. He groaned and uncurled himself, pushing himself to an upright position on the floor. He looked up into Ash's worried face. "Are you all right? You never sleep on the floor." she asked softly. "I'm fine. Just tired I guess." Kid said with a smile that felt as rough as sandpaper. He forced himself to look away from her beautiful face, to sit all the way up. To keep the raw emotions down in him, keep them from exploding out from him like a bomb. The sadness was the worst. The aching in his chest, as strong as a knife. "Kid, what's wrong? Look at me." Ash said very softly. Then he felt her hands on his face, and she tilted his head up to look at hers. And her touch broke something in him, and the wall that was keeping the sadness back, it cracked. He looked at her, and his face became wet, and he couldn't hide the sadness in him. She knelt down beside him, and kept asking him what was wrong, but he couldn't respond. His throat was closed off. She hugged him, trying to get him to respond. And he could feel every part of his body that was touching hers, and her face was so close to his- all his reserves broke. The emotions flooded over his mind, and he couldn't think, couldn't stop himself. He leaned down slightly and kissed her.  
She froze in shock, and his mind started to come back. All he could think was "Oh Death, what have I done? Oh Death oh Death oh Death..." But then she was kissing back, and hard, with the same amount of pent up longing. And then they were two roiling waves, twisting together as they pushed themselves to become one. And they could feel every part of each other, and they were the only things in the world, and that was good.

When they finally stopped kissing, Ash had her head on his chest with her eyes closed, and he was leaning his head on hers. He knew that later, he would regret this. Later he would scream at himself. But he couldn't seem to care right now. He was too full of emotion, too full of that little emotion that was triggering all the others. It had seemed so small and insignificant at first, he hadn't noticed it. But now it was all he could feel. It was love.

* * *

This was written for a contest from AnimexManga-Otaku. If you are interested, please check out her page, her story at the bottom has all the information. :) And thanks for reading this! I think it's adorable, even if Kid is a little OC... And please review! Tell me if you like it, hate it, know how to improve it, or just want more like it :) Thanks!


End file.
